Der Probz Wit Bein' In Luv xo
by Marthluvr4evah
Summary: Squeul to The Trubble Wit Luv xo. Tune in for all the drams with Mrth, Zeldaaa, Roii & Gan & Othaz! REVIEW OR DIE! ily
1. Chapter 1

authos noteee: hey guyus!! u remember thiss?? ITS BKK!!! thurs also an alt seq 2 trubble wit luv xo u can chek it if u want but thisis teh ORIGINALLLL!!!!!!! luv ya review pls

Der Probz Wit Bein in Luv xo

One day Zelduh wuz chillen wit Samus, her only gal pal, when Marth called her. "Blud blud, gallonz of the stuff, I gave U all dhat u culd drank it will nevah b enuff" Went Z's emo mcr rintone. "OH EMGEE dat must be Mart!!" Exclamed Z

"Okay hun, DO NOT PIK UP DHAT PONE!" Sed Samuz

"Why not?" Asked Zeld.

"CUZ HE"S A JERK!!!!"

"OMG HE IZ TOTALLY NAWT!"

Zeld flipped up har phone. "TALK." She sed.

"Hey Z what up gurl itz mrth!!!"

"Heyy bby!"

"GO ON MSN!" Marth demanded.

"Kay kay.x"

So they went on MSN.

-LVN 2 C U GAIN HUNN! Dot ex, ily has juzt signed ohn.

Bihg Boi Marth- eatin a drum stik says:

Hey Zeld we need 2 chat

-LVN 2 C U GAIN HUNN! Dot ex, ily sayz:

HUN what iz wrong !?

Bihg Boi Marth- eatin a drum stik says:

ItZ OVUR!

-LVN 2 C U GAIN HUNN! Dot ex, ily says:

Is thiz truu??!?!? ; **

Bihg Boi Marth- eatin a drum stik says:

I STILL LUV U Z BUTTUH I cud hURT Yah!!!!

: -LVN 2 C U GAIN HUNN! Dot ex, ily says:

Hun.. WHY!?

Bihg Boi Marth- eatin a drum stik says:

ILUSFM heatrt luv ya but I hurt u cuz im somthun dhat ISNT HUMAN

: -LVN 2 C U GAIN HUNN! Dot ex, ily says:

Wat du yew miin!?

Bihg Boi Marth- eatin a drum stik haz jutst signed off

Feb

March

Appril

May

Jun

Jully

WAkin up frum a nitemare izn't as easay is it seemz. For dah patst six munths herd no wind o' Martii. She knew he still luved har, but wuzmt a humen sso they culsdn;t b togecha wit yoh.

Z was sittin in a mabgles position on her couch eatin compliments brand chicken wingz from sobeyz.

DHEN HER CELL RANG, NAD IT WUZ A RING TONE SHE HAD ONLY SET FER A CERTAN SPECIALL SUM1 AND SHE CULDN"T TINK OF DAH NAME CIZ IT HURT 2 tHINK ABOU!!

"Blud blud, gallonz of the stuff, I gave U all dhat u culd drank it will nevah b enuf!!!!!"

Went Z''s familiah ringtone marh usred to b set to.

"H-hello!!??" She stuttahed into dah phin!

"Z?" MARTH'Z VOICEE SOUNDEd!!

"OH MI GOSHH WhERE Were U!!!"

"I wiz wit dha pingz n antartikah!!!"

"Why did U leave moi!?"

"I can't tell u…"

"WE:RE SOOOO OVURR!!!!!!"

So they went on MSN.

ZELDA- Yur gonna mizz me wen I'm gown!! Haz just sighed on.

Mart- I woz sucha foo 4 leavin u on jet plane. 4gyve me!!! Sayz:

Z IM SRYY!!!

ZELDA- Yur gonna mizz me wen I'm gown!! Sayz

Luvahz dunt keep sects!!!!

Mart- I woz sucha foo 4 leavin u on jet plane. 4gyve me!!! Sayz:

IM SORAY!!!

ZELDA- Yur gonna mizz me wen I'm gown!! Sayz

Its ovur Mrth. Just forget it..

ZELDA- Yur gonna mizz me wen I'm gown!! Haz jst signed off.

Marth wuz sittin in his igloo with his bff Pingu eatin presidents choice brand yak buttah. "Ping, I duno whattah do!!" sed marth

"Well hun, maybs u should lyke hak soum1 account dat iz frends wit har!" sed pingu.

" OH EMGEE ITZ GENIUS !!!"

So Ping nd Mart went on msn nd mrth haked on GANONDORFZ accunt.

Ganon haz just sighed on.

ZEldD was online 2! Marth thot it wuld b funny 2 make ganon's msn name sillay.

GanonASS says:

HEY ZELDA!!!!

Z… Im bettah off witout chu anywaoyz says:

Hey Gan! Whats up!?

GanonASS says:

N2m, just getting ovur my heart brek.

Z… Im bettah off witout chu anywaoyz says:

OH EMGEE what happned

GanonASS sayz:

Furget about it. What bout u?

Z… Im bettah off witout chu anywaoyz says:

Marth and I broke up..

GanonASS says:

Why ? GET BKK 2GETHAR WOT HYM NOAW!!!

Z… Im bettah off witout chu anywaoyz says:

OMG THIS IS MARTH IZn't ITTT!!!!

GanonASS has just signed off!!!

OMG CLIFFY!! Find out wat happenz.. next chap 3


	2. kyle

k so lik heres the update .xx thankzz 4 dah reviewszzzzz (LlllLL))))))

**chap two: **tub

OMJ!! Zelda was totally mad, confuzled, and most of all upsut. Her and her new BF GANONDORK were just chillen. It had bin munthz sinmce Z talked to Marth last, and her an Gandolf were goin stedy. Sumtymes Z styll thot of Mar but she wuz happy wit Ganondorf 4 da tyme bein.

One day in summah Z waz on MSN talking 2 Ganondorf.

(L)ILU ZELDUH! Haz just signed on.

Gothic Z sayz:

Hey Gan!!

(L)ILU ZELDUH says:

Z we need 2 talk.

Gothic Z says:

Gan dunt tell me we r breakin up. I've bin thro dhis wai 2 many times.

Ganon. Supah Serius says:

Im sry hun, but itz tru… U LET MARTH HAK ONTO MY MSN ACCOUNT!!

Gothic Z says:

DHAT WUZ SOOO LONG AGO!

Gan says:

I've bin livin a lie…

Gothic Z says:

Hun…

Gan says:

No. I ain't takin' dhiz frum yoo. WE'RE THRU!!!!

Gothic Z says:

Plzz….im on my kneez here….

Gan says:

NO. YOU BROKE MAH HEART 4 DAH LAST TIME, GURL!!

Gothic Z says:

PLZ. I NEED YOU.

Gan says:

I WILL NOT B YUR REBOUND AGAIN.

Gothic Z says:

YU ARE MY BF. ILY!

Gan sayz:

I DON'T LUV U!!!!!! NO. WE ARE THRU HUNNNN.

Gothic Z says:

WAIT!

Gan says:

No. You hurt me 4 der last time, hunni.

Gan has just signed off.

Zelda was an emotional wreck. She LUVD Gan. So, she ate her heart out in deep fried powdered mini doughnutz. ILY.x, hunn… Lvn 2 c u gain' hun,,,,,,,,,mizz uu 43vur & luv u heartz dot ex we tigedur wichoo' luv luv luv ily .x . hun.

"Mama we're all gonna die, mama we're all goonnnaaaa ddiiiiee!!" Z sung hur hart out.

Ily, Gan........

Next Chap, comin' sooon!


	3. review it or DIE

Ond dai Zelduh waz just chullen. She wuz SINGLE foh yah infomatin, cuz Gan broke up wit har and mrth was gine and sah wuldn't take hym bkk. DHEN Z SAW ROY 4 DAH 1st tym IN LYKE A YE-AH.

Z broke up wit rouy a long tyme go cuz she didn't' feel ryte. But dhen she saw hym wit PEACH Zeld'S ARCH NEMI and wanted 2 kik hez ASS.

"OMJ ROY IZ DHAT U!?" Z inquired.

"OMJ HAY GURL!!" sed roy.

"who iz dhis roy is der sumthin u r nto telling moi?" sed peach.

So they went on msn.

PEACH nd ROY hun xoxoxoxox (L) ilu haz juts signed

Broken Harted Zel sayz:

U R A JAARRRKKKKK

PEACH nd ROY hun xoxoxoxox (L) ilu:

Y u be haytin' on dus byach?

Broken Harted Zel sayz:

Cuz yo be trippin on da seen byach

PEACH nd ROY hun xoxoxoxox (L) ilu sayz:

Wel u gotz 2 chial hunn, jus cuz u be jellin' dat me an da Roynman gotz da fun on las nigh

Broken Harted Zel sayz:

I brot u mah bulletz, U brot me yoh luuuvvv Roy. BE BELOn TOGETDA WIT!!!!

ROY hun xoxoxoxox (L) ilu sayz:

Gurrl, don' hayte der playah, h8te dah gamme!

Broken Hearted Zel sayz:

You got togedah wich Peach!

ROY hun xoxoxoxox (L) ilu sayz:

Hun….u broke mah hart, yuu broke upp wit mee a yle agoo so don't b putin' dhis junk on mah recurd luv.

Broken Hearted Zel says:

Hun, dhat wuzz low. You know ii wyll alwayz want to bgedah wichoo' 4evur. I styll feel 4 uu 43vahh til dee end cuz im BURNIN' UP 4 U BB! .x 3 ily .

ROY hun xoxoxoxox (L) ilu sayz:

Well, hunn im slippin in2 da lavah, & ima tryna keep frum goin' undur, bb uu turn dah tempaturwhj hawtaah, but I AINT BURNIN UP 4 YAH ANYMUURR.

WE'RE OVAH 4EVER BYATCHHIIIEEEE luv uuuuuuuu cya Saturday mall.

Broken Hearted Zel sayz:

Kay kay hunni cyu deennnn ILU… TACOH BELL mahhhh treat 3 .x ilysm

ROY hun xoxoxoxox (L) ilu sayz:

Dot exxie luvvr, ILY. Shuuuur , tachooh bell sundz great! Ily u and me 43vur luv 3 ilymf

Zelly *ROY* 3 imflysmfm til dee ennddd3!!! ILY. Cupple 43vur sayz:

Luuv ya! So glad 2 b BF and GF again!! LOL luuuv uuuuuu 3 cya sat.

RoyBoi (&&,,,I kinda MFLY ZELDA HUNNI) 4evah sayz:

LUV YAHHH. Im glad too, suullmatez 4evz n' evz, &&& evvvvvvvzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!! Ily. Im in 4 deh long run I'll b here 4evz illyysmmmmmmmm!!

Zelly *ROY* 3 imflysmfm til dee ennddd3!!! ILY. Cupple 43vur sayz:

Me 2222222 huuunnnn I shall luv u 4evurr til deth do uz parrt! I.L.Y. 4evah. 3 hertz…xx I gtg now hunni .x Luv ya cya sat.

RoyBoi (&&,,,I kinda MFLY ZELDA HUNNI) 4evah sayz:

ILy kk sattt hun cant wait 4 saturdai iluu. (*)

STAY TUNED!! This epic journey isn't over yet!


	4. enddd

1 dai Roi n' Zel wur goin on thur dayte 2 deh Crackah Barral. Dhey were havin a awesome tyme. "I want a cheeseburgah." Sed Z.

"I want a chezeburgah 2." Sid Roy.

Dey had a really grate time hagin out, but at da ned of de day, Zelda was shure dhat hur and roi were ment 2 bee. It waz decided, they wuld get maarrrieddd 4evur.

But somethin Z didunt spect 2 happen happened!!!

Z was just chillen all by herself in her room one fine evening, wend a dorbell rang. Z tot it wuld be roy, but it was …..Mrth!! "MART WUT U DOIN HERE!?" Z exclaymed.

"I needed 2 c u gain hunn." Marth sed wit a sad expressin on. D:

"I can't do dish hun, I'm wit roy gain nd tnugs r goin grate, I don't need u anymore." She lied.

"Z, u my lyfee*; what I do wichoh u?"

"U LEF ME, MRTH! I CAN'T TAKE DHIZ!!!! UU HURT MEEEEE!!! WHACHOO' GON DO BOUT IT? I LUV'D U, DEN U UP N LEFT ME JUZ LYKE DHAT! I STILL LURVE U BUT DEN U BROKE MY HART. IDK WHUT IM SPOSS'D 2 DO LUV. I MEAN, SURIOSLY. WHAT U WAN' ME DO? I AINT A MAGIK PURSIN MRTH. I CAN'T GET RID O DEEZ FEELINZ I HUV INSYDE ME MRTH."

"ZEE, I NEVAH…I NEVAH MEAN HURT UU! IMFLY HUNNI CAYKEZ. ILYSMMMM"

"MRTH STOP LYIN 2 ME U BROKE ME UP TO SHRED OD PAYPR! YOU EXPECT ME 2 LIKE SOMEHOW LIKE 4GET WHUT U DO 2 ME FEEL? OH, MRTH."

"Hun, let's chat 'bou it on MSN."

So they went on msn.

Zelda--* EXTREMELY comfuzed says:

K, lyke wha u wan me do?

Marth & LUVZ U says:

Hun u need do nuttin' 4 me

Zelda--* EXTREMELY confuzed says:

K, but lykee*-- sinze u left i made new lyfe and have new bf now…like u cant just do thz 2 m3. UR SO SELFISH."

Marth & LUVZ U says:

So, lyke mall tomorrow?

Zelda--* EXTREMELY confuzed says:

U KNOW IT BABEE! IMFLY.

Marth & LUVZ U says:

Ily too. U know dhat.

Zelda--* ILUSM---Marth 3 says:

Mhm, so c u tomorrow hunnii 3 xo. Ily much luv,,,,,,,,,,,,*;;;; :] Livun 2 c u gain' hunn 3

Marth & LUVZ U ZELDA says:

KKK, cu dheeeennn!!!! IMFLUUUUU! 3 .x 

They both signed off.

They met at 12 the next day to go to the mall at Zelda's house. It wuznunt a long wok from Zeldz huse.

But da street waz buzy. Dere were many carz drivin at speepy speedz. Dhen, a bus, da size of da titanic came racin round da cornah at lightnin speed, just as Mrth and Z went to cross da street.

Mrth notized dis, and dove in front o Z 2 sve hur lyfee. Z waz pushed aside, but Mrth was hit hurd by da bus and died.

"OH NOES!" Z exclaymed. Den Z waz cryin and she raced on har way homee. But da sidewalk waz bumpay, and Z tryped, landin' face first into a huge seapin pile of steamy wet smelly dog crap.

Zelda was so sad. SHE MUTA FRAKIN LUVED MRTH. ND now his st3my coarpze wuz lyin in da middle of Main Street.

Den she rehmehmbored Roy. N such.

So dhen she called hym up on hur cell ,, ;]

Nd they talkd n talkd.

Nd dhey wur still togedah witchechadheh.

They went out, and lyved happily evah aftah.

And then, to conclude everything, they went on M..S…. N

_**~The End~**_


End file.
